The Infinite Life Fiber Dream
by deadstrikez4
Summary: Ryuko and gang, Naruto and gang can finally rest in peace as their respective world's adversaries are no more, but what if both adversaries met by faith?


**This has been on my mind for a while, the ending was perfect but the demise of Nui and Ragyo was so unsatisfying, even though she had a lust for human evolution, she somehow is connected to another person whom you may already know**

 **Note: I'm not not the owner of any characters but the story**

"I have failed." Ragyo seemed displeased."No I haven't I know there's another way, but it'll be a while until another Original Life Fiber to fall to earth. I just know it" Ragyo corrected herself as she traced her wound on her chest.

"Not even my beloved and foolish daughters can stop me once it occurs." Ragyo drifted in the white limbo as her consciousness fell short. "We will take back whats ours mother, once it arrives we will have revenge." A voice erupted her thoughts.

"Nui? I thought that inferior kamui Senketsu absorbed you." Ragyo sighed in relief she wasn't alone. "Non Mama, I'm a part of you both mind and body we are linked as one like that disgusting suit and idiotic Ryuko." The teen gleefully answered. Ragyo looked around to see nothing but white, not a single particle with the exception of hers exist. "Well our main priority is to get out of this place."

Ragyo reimagined herself in that beautiful Shinra-koketsu that once was until Senketsu absorbed it. All of a sudden a bright flash gleamed all over Ragyo's body as the Life Fiber she once imagined was wrapped around her once again. "This it can't be." Nui was shocked to see her creation once again "well this made things a lot easier." Ragyo smiled wickedly.

"Dont think it'll help you with getting out of this limbo." A voice called. "Hmm? Who goes there?" Ragyo turned to where the voice came from. Ragyo noticed the figure was just a few feet above her. "You also sought world domination?" The man said as his truth seeking orbs orbit around him like an atom. "Hmm? You had the same dream? But I dont recall you being in Osaka." Ragyo remembered the fight clear as day but not the figure.

"No but I do know of this Life Fiber you've spoken of to the person inside you." Ragyo gave the man the stink eye "how do you know that?" Ragyo questioned. The man laughed a great deal. "You're in my world, before my death I created this limbo dimension which differs from other dimensions. I could help but notice the war in your world, a mother against her two teenage daughters plus miscellaneous and expendable humans. I've never thought I'd see such occurrence but I guess it's how it is."

The man lowered to Ragyo's level as the truth seeking balls seized their orbiting. "I can sense his power, be careful mama" Nui warned Ragyo "huh? You think he's more powerful than the ultimate Life Fiber? What a laugh, dont worry my child, he will not be our problem."

"This Life Fiber of yours is not of your world I'm sure you understand but there is more to it than that." The man brushed his long snow white hair. Ragyo was confused. "What do you mean?" Ragyo questioned

"your 'Life Fiber' is a secretion from the Juubi." Ragyo was pissed "what the fuck do you mean secretion? And what is a Juubi and how dare you mock the Life Fiber?" The rainbow haired woman snarled. "The Original Life Fiber to Juubi is that a hairball to a cat, not necessarily saliva but close to it. A discharge from the body." The man stated.

Ragyo and Nui couldn't believe what they heard, that every single piece of clothing, the REVOC, Goku uniforms, the kamui Life Fibers and even Shinra-koketsu were pieces of the Juubi's waste. "You're not god, if anything just god's spit. I, on the other hand, is what you were to be. Make no mistake however, you are on the right path as you controlled every single Life Fiber that existed with the exception of your daughter's heart, Ryuko Matoi wasn't it?" Ragyo gritted her teeth.

The man waved his hand as a ripple opened to the city where peace resides ever since the fight 3 months ago. "See how happy they are? Your daughters are getting along, every students are able to pursue their dreams, and they are at peace. My world however, war and violence are taught to the children of future generation, chakra is used for the purpose of fighting when it was originally for making life easier, my objective was to rid the world of chakra as spread happiness and yet failed, but after truly opening my eyes, they were happy with the way they were. Same goes for your world, they're happy, free, it's best to let them be. Or..."

the man trailed off as he closed the ripple. "Or?" Ragyo looked for the other option "allow me to use my method for the time being as Juubi prepares another 'Original Life Fiber' and we can retake both of our worlds, I take control of yours, you take control of mine." Ragyo thought about the second option for a bit.

"But how does it benefit me?" Ragyo asked. The man looked confused "You can take over my world while being satisfied that your world has seized, allowing you to cover your world and start a second big bang while I can cast my method again in my world and absorb the chakra while they are trapped in your Life Fiber."

"I see but what I meant was taking over your world, what if your world had better treasure then mine? Maybe I want your world instead." Ragyo stated "hmph, highly doubt it but if that was to happen, you know I can just take it back. But just imagine." The man floated once again as Life Fiber wrapped around the empty white dimension as the Life Fiber reconstructed Ragyo's world no, Ragyo's utopia as the earth was reconstructed with Life Fibers. "Your Life Fibers doesn't just make clothes, as a matter of fact you've been using it wrong." The man stated "it is made to reconstruct, alter, or create a new object or replace the object, it can create basically anything. But I dont use it so using it as yarn is alright I guess."

Ragyo looked at the man in annoyance but got what he was saying. "All this can be yours, if you had played your cards right then but this can be your second chance." The man stated as he grabs Ragyo's jaws, pinching it lightly and bringing her face close to his. "Join me, and you can have everything." The man smiled.

Ragyo felt like she was in a trance looking at his purple rippled eyes. "Yes" She spoke softly as she see her Shinra-koketsu has cut down to size to fit her better. "Size isn't everything, unless you're talking power." The man said.

The man clasped his hands together forming the snake hand sign **GEDO ART: RINNE REBIRTH JUTSU**. Ragyo felt great pain but as well as pleasure as the man placed his hand between her breasts, extracting Nui's soul. "Nui" Ragyo looked surprised as the Life Fibered human rose from the ground with her childish get up as usual. "I never did ask you what is your name?" Ragyo asked as the man's attention shifted to her

"how rude of me, I am the third sage of six paths." The man pulled his hair back revealing the other half of his face "Madara Uchiha, it'll be a pleasure to work with the both of you, especially you." Madara said kissing Ragyo's hand catching her by surprise as a god kissed her hand. "It shall." Ragyo smiled


End file.
